starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaul Units
Ground Cog :These are the few Neorren units that are not hybridized with other race technology. Cogs are the workhorse of Xel'Naga manufacturing and mining forces. Relatively simple in appearance, Cogs are more complex than any construction machine ever created. Cogs come in three parts: the head, the connector, and the base (Halo: Constructor; Star Trek: Echo Papa 607). The Head create buildings by digitizing materials and reintegrating them on ideal areas using molecular rearrangement. This looks like computer imaging combined with Tetris. Cogs are able to morph part of their heads and bodies into any tool they require for construction and maintanence purposes (Star Trek TNG: Exocomp). Cogs mine by first blasting through rocks then levitating useful ores with a mini-tractor beam. :Like all worker units, Cogs are not very big on attack strength and can easily be destroyed if left alone against stronger units. The true power off the Cog is its ability to morph itself into a powerful firearm (Halo: Plasma Rifle; Stargate: TER). Cogs can be ordered to friendly small/medium units like Terran Marines to a Bunkers and automatically transform into a weapon to add extra power to that unit (Transformers: Megatron G1/Targetmasters G1/Mini-Cons Armada). In doing so Cogs can permit unarmed spellcasters their own physical attack. In blaster mode, Cogs fire plasma bolts at ground and air units with that same range and firing rate as Terran Marines. If the unit that is using the Cog loses 30 HPs, the Cog takes to brunt of the attack and is destroyed. Special abilities: *INTERFACE - Combines with a friendly small/medium infantry unit to add 8+ ground/air attack and 30+ HPs. Blaster is lost if all 30 extra HPs are lost Vulcan :When the Xel'Naga where at peace, all war machines were decommisioned. They were either retasked to commercial operations, such as repair and maintenance, or sent into cold storage due to the cost of material salvage. Due to the age of these robots, they were hardly fit for combat against even one of the three Koprulu powers. Because of these drawbacks, the Neorrens had to completely overhaul the Xel'Naga military machines. Despite the Cog's good points, the Neorrens projected their use in long term engagements inadequate. Against the Protoss Zealot, the Cog would be cut in half before it scraped the enemies HPs. Pittied alone with packs of Marines or Zerglings, a single Cog would last 3.27 seconds max. Noting the effectiveness of the Terran's versatility and tenacity in the first Koprulu war, the Neorrens decided that they need an infantry unit that could be equally adaptive in battle. They also needed the unit to be strong enough to handle a Protoss Zealot in both strength and stamina. These were addressed by the new Vulcan-series. :Vulcans are humanoid in shape, standing roughly two meters tall with Terran hands. Their endoskeletions are compossed of Xelridium, making them extremely strong and resilient with other important properties. To give further protection, Vulcans are equiped with NX-45 suits made from recycled Terran and Protoss armor littered around battlefields updated with denser materials and Xel'Naga technology. One of the main components of the armor is Neosteel-209, a different alloy from its Terran counterpart, which is extremely resilient and flexible. Because of the flexibilty of their armor, Vulcans can move and contort better than any known infantry unit. The armor is litteraly the "skin" of the Vulcan giving it the appearance of a tall Terran Ghost with smooth Protoss Zealot-like armor. Due to the dexterity of the Terran hand, Vulcans can also handle any weapon designed for Terran or Protoss use. They are usually armed with Psi-staffs (Star Wars: IG-100 MagnaGuard/electrostaff) to match the Protoss in melee combat. Psi-staffs were the precursors to Psionic Blades due to the need for additional components. The alloy the staffs can resist the distuctive power of the newer Protoss psi-blades. By channeling psionic energies the ends of the Psi-staffs ignite to cause more damage. Vulcans can hold their own against multiple opponents with their advanced cybernetics. Their reflexes are quick enough to deflect multiple small arms fire with a 90% success rate. The only other weakness in the Psi-staff is its inability to handle weapons that have a wide area-of-effect such as explosives and flamethrowers (Star Wars II: Jango Fett vs. Mace Windu). Special abilities: *Enhanced Reflexes - receive only 10% damage from ranged weaponry. Ineffective against splash damage Baron :A variant of the Vulcan-series. While the Vulcans can handle close range combat, they vulnerable to ranged and aerial attacks. The Neorrens also found early air defense was a must against the ever adaptive Zerg. To solve these problems the 'B'asic 'Ar'tillery 'O'rdnace 'N'egotiator, or Baron-series, was created. :Barons are made of the same materials as the Vulcans, but are more equiped for long and short ranged combat. They are heavy infantry units, approximately the same size as an average Protoss. The upper torso of the Baron is a hybidized version of Terran Marine Armor, but much larger with reinforced Neosteel-209. While the head of the Baron has a T-shaped visor (Star Wars: Mandalorian armor; Megaman X: Vile) that uses multiple sensors, such as infrared and night-vison, to target enemy units. Barons process information in a fraction of the time it takes for a Terran to blink permiting quick thinking and reactions faster than any known biological organism. The lower torso is composed of a hybridized version of a Protoss Probe and Terran Vulture's anti-gravity base (Ratchet and Clank: Merc and Green). This allows Barons to move on any terrain at roughly 200 miles and hour. Making them ideal for quick responces to enemy hit-and-run raiders. :The armament of the Baron-series composes of a Photon Blaster for its right arm (Megaman: Mega Buster; Metroid: Samus Adran). These Blasters are stripped down and reduced versions of the weapons used by Protoss Dragoons. Thanks to their advanced energy cores, the Barons have a higher firing rate at the cost of power. A photon bolt from this Blaster can make a 50 cm hole in 6 inches of reinforced Ceramic-Titanium plating with ease. If this is not enough to take down the hardest of enemy infantry, the Baron can POLARIZE the ionic coils of their cannons. Polarizing their weapons causes the deadly energy to become more focused and powerful by 25%. The energy fired from their Blasters is in the form of a beam rather than a burst (Stargate: Asgard weapon; Halo: Plasma Torpedo). Due to the excess heat generated by polarization, the cooldown time increases. While the left arm lacks any weapon, it can utilize the dexterity of the Terran hand to manipulate objects or punch through solid steel. With advanced hydrolics, the Baron-series ranged assult warrior can lift up to 50 metric tonnes. Even three Hydralisks combined would have difficulty handling a Baron without serious casualties. Special abilities: *POLARIZE - Increases power to weapons (by 25% explosive damage) at a cost to cooldown time Ravager :The Neorrens desperately needed a unit that could get in and out of hot spots with minimum damage. During battle simulations, Vulcans and Golems are highly vulnerable to the ambush/swarm tactics of the Zerg. Several units would be destroyed within seconds before any real damage to enemy forces could be inflicted. To address these concerns, the Ravager-series was created. :At first glance, the Ravager looks like a Terran Vulture with its front pointed down (Star Wars: Aerial Platform). A special gravity crystal is placed at the bottom to keep the Ravager vertical, even while powered down. Ravagers have been outfitted with advanced and energy efficient gravity accelerators to handle high speed, while still be able to stop and turn on a dime. The frame work of the Ravager is composed of a light-weight alloy strong enough to handle extreme stress and temperatures that would melt Neosteel in seconds. For offensive weapons, the Ravager utilizes two Triple-Barreled Gatling Guns (TMNT: Triceraton) on its sides. These weapons fire plasma bolts at a rate that can mow down small to medium infantry with ease. :What makes the Ravager especially useful is its ability to INTERFACE with large and heavily armored units. While Cogs are good at supporting small and medium units, it was difficult for them to interface with larger units without over heating from the extra energy. Using the same conversion technology as the Cog-series, Ravagers transform into powerful autocannons that fire Gravition bursts from the crystal. This combination allows a 20+ boost in attack to whatever unit the Ravager is attacted to. Even air units gain the power boost when interfaced with a Ravager. If the unit comes with shields, the Ravager's power core can increase its shield by 80 points. These qualities ensure a larger survival rate for the interface units. Special abilities: *INTERFACE - Increases the attack of Large and Heavily Armored units by 20+. Shield stregth is aslo increased by 80+ points Dominator :No matter how they look at it, the Neorrens had to admit that the brute strength and numbers overpowered the most advance races in the galaxy (Stargate Atlantis: Wraith). Watching recordings of every major engagement of the Zerg, the Ultralisk stands out as the most terrifying land unit in the Zerg's arsenal. The Terrans relied heavily on Siege Tanks to tackle these giants whenever air support was too far away. For the Protoss, Reavers expended nearly half their arsenal to finish off a single Ultralisk. The Neorrens needed a unit to stand toe-to-whatever with the siege units of all three races. To fill this role, the Neorrens created the Dominator-series heavy assult walker. :Imitating the Zerg's habit of morphing harmiless creatures to monstrosities, the Neorrens based the Dominator's form off the Koprulu critter known as a Rhynadon. Their thick hides are made of 30cm of reinforced Neosteel-209 which gives them a resilence silightly higher than an Archon's Plasma Shields. The Dominator's horn is a 2m monomolecular blade of Xelridium for impaling even the strongest of alloys. Searching for other creatures to inhance the Dominator's capabilities the Neorrens turned to Terran history files. In these files they found interesting data on creatures native to the Terran homeworld called... Dinosaurs. Though long extinct, they had the reputation of being the mightest creatures to evolve on that world. By incorporating Khaydrian Crystal plates into their superstructures, Dominators have the appearance akin to a Stegosaurus. Dominators are armed with flame throwers in their mouths that deals linear splash damage to any units they attack. The flamethrower activates by charging radioactive gas within the Dominators as indicated by its back plates glowing before spewing out plasma flames (Godzilla: Atomic Breath). Within a fraction of a second a fully armored Marine is incinerated to the bone before being vaporized. This is only a fraction of what the Dominator is fully capable of. :Using transformation technology from the Terrans, the Dominators can morph into a mech warrior that towers above an Ultralisk at full height (Transformers: Dinobots). In this form the Dominator resembles a supersized version of CMC Armor (Starcraft April Fools: Tauren marine). The head part of the Dominator is humaniod, but lacks any facial features including eyes (compared to Protoss). Instead, two Khaydrian Crystal Plates are used to psionically sense the presence of their enemies (Star Wars: Miraluka). Their leg parts are based off Protoss Leg Enhancements, but also have caterpillar treads for rough terrains. The hands of the Dominators have three fingers each (Ratchet and Clank: Giant Clank) and can lift up to 100+ metric tonnes in this form (DC Comics: Strength Scale; Marvel: Strength Scale). Dominators attack with antiproton rifles that look like a cross between Giant gauss rifles hybridized with Protoss technology. Antiproton bolts fired from these guns annihilate anything they come in contact with. Plasma shields, Neosteel armor, and Zerg carapaces are all worn down in seconds under a barrage from these powerful particle weapons. This makes laying siege to heavily guarded facilities a breeze for the mighty Dominator-series. Special abilities: *Transform: **Critter - attacks with atomic flamethrower that deals linear splash damage to ground units only **Warrior - attacks with antiproton rifle that deals explosive splash damage to air and ground units Titan :The Reavers are an especially missed part of the Protoss force. Since the first war, reavers were modified from their orginal function to serve as warmachines. This has not gone unnoticed. The Neorrens recognise the strategic value of the reavers and have altered them to more battle-ready forms. Now with technologies from the Protoss and the Xel'Naga, Reavers have been reforged into Titans. :Resembling the statues of the Xel'Naga Temple on Shakuras, the Titans are equiped with longer, more powerful legs. These addressed the Reaver's weakness in speed and lack of physical attack. Titans are as tall as the Protoss Colossus, but much larger. A single Titan must be transported to the field by a Hypergate. Adding to the Titan's strength are multiple layers of Neosteel giving armor similar to the Zerg Torrasque-strain. Merging their technology with ancient Protoss Sentinels, the forelimbs of Titans are modified psionic blade hybrids (both metal and energy). The power of one limb is such that a Titan can criple an Ultralisk in one blow. :Hacking, slashing, and crushing are effective, but these tactics can only go so far. Within the Titan is a crystal growth chamber that is based on the same technology of Khaydarnin Crystal generation. Thanks to atmospheric and cosmic particle collection, multiple crystal projectiles are generated in seconds so the Titan has a virtually infinite amount of ammo. By manipulating the synthesizing process, the crystals become both highly radioactive and explosive. When fully loaded, Titans look like a cross between a Reaver and a porcupine (Halo: Needler) before enemy units get rained upon by meter-long shards. The radiation of the shards is so high, Protoss Plasma Shields are useless (Inuyasha: Adamant Barrage) in preventing their users from being pierced. Each shard has the same force of a Scarb and explodes into smaller fragments into any stragglers. Due to the radioactive properties of the shards, biological units and buildings receive higher damage. :While it still takes damage, the Titan can absorb the energy of whatever weapon the attacks it (Marvel: Vibranium) and store it into special crystals grown in its inner chambers. Once the Titan loses all its HPs, it explodes with a force equal to two Terran Nukes. Enemy forces must chose between letting a Titan trample everything in its path or be at ground zero of a walking Nuke (times two). This is why even the Neorren units keep their distance from Titans. The only ones that dare challenge a Titan are usually air units, and even they get vaporized in the explosion. Special abilities: *Attacks with cystals that bypasses shields and deals extra damage to biological units *If destroyed, it explodes with a force of two Nukes Maverick :You may have seen them before. They are the first of the Neorren forces that interact with the three Koprulu races. In the early stages of their observations, the first Mavericks were lifelike replicas of the native Koprulu fauna. Most people see a Bengalaas or a Kakaru when they encounter a Maverick. They were equiped with transporters similar to the ones used by Protoss infantry. In the event of capture or distruction, they disappear in the same psi-flash that dying Protoss do. To prevent enemies from getting curious about disappearing Critters, the Maverick's flash also modifies the memories of any nearby organisms and robots (MIB: Neuralizer). The main purpose of the Maverick is to gain intelligence and criple the enemy before they can muster a significant force. Now that they have gained plenty intel from the first war, they are ready to unleash the full might of the Protoss/Terrans/Xel'Naga combined. Currently, most of the Mavericks have infiltrated the deepest positions in the Terran and Protoss ruling bodies. Some have given technologies to commercial and research companies in order to gain a foothold in the two cultures. :More humanoid Mavericks were constructed after the animal ones. Each of which had devices that masked their structures to even the Protoss' sensors. The newest model of Maverick looks like a female Ghost made of liquid metal (Terminator: T-1000/T-X). The greatest weapon in a Maverick's arsenal is its MIMIC ability. Using advanced nanites, holograms and force fields, a Maverick can mimic the biological structure of infantry units and small ground spellcasters. If they mimic spellcasters, they can copy all their abilities. Dispite this, Mavericks can only copy melee attacks. Their nanites are not advanced enough to create ranged weapons like rifles. While morphed Mavericks cannot recharge energy or use their own spells, and once their energy is minimum (can not use any spells) they revert back to their original form. :Another powerful ability of the Maverick is the ability to link with another unit. By using its Khydarin technology, Mavericks creates a psionic LIFELINE that transfers any physical damage dealt to it to the unit it is linked to. Thus, the Maverick becomes a mechanical vodoo doll. If linked with an enemy unit with many HPs, like a Battlecruiser, the Maverick just shrugs off the assult while the Battlecruiser takes the heat. Due to the psionic nature of the ability, any other special ability can cancel it out. Any special ability will do, such as an EMP, Plague, and Psionic Storm. Needless to say, a psionic LIFELINE is a handy ability to get through enemy lines. :Using their own nanites, Mavericks can create a psionic VIRUS that has multiple purpose depending on the unit infected (Stargate: Prior Plague). By firing a nanotech payload (DC Animated: Brainiac) at a normal unit, the virus acts similar to a Zerg Parasite allowing the Neorrens to see through the eyes of the infected unit. If the unit uses energy, the Virus feeds off it while gradually damaging the infected unit. The damage will end once the units is on its death bed (~10% HPs). This both criples the enemy from using special abilities and permits even the weaks unit to kill in one shot. Special abilities: *MIMIC - copies an enemy unit in attack (melee only), HPs, and abilities. Can not use other abilities or recharge by itself while transformed. Reverts back if energy is too low or no more spells can be used *LIFELINE - transfers all damage to unit linked to. Cancelled out by other special abilities *VIRUS - turns enemy units into a spy unit. If spellcaster is infected, it loses HPs with energy points until 10% HPs remain Centurion :Once they where the Heralds of the Xel'Naga. They crossed galaxies in search of races worthy of being heirs to the Xel'Naga. Now they have been rebuilt into the the generals of the Neorren forces with the most advanced Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga even created. While Mavericks are great at covert operations, even they must bow down to the Centurion's power. :Roughly between the size of a Goliath and SCV, Centurions are a merge between the Vulcan and Maverick series with both solid and nanobot parts. The basic structure of the Centurion is a hybid of Terran and Protoss anatomy. Centurions have the torso, hands and head of the Protoss for its upper body strength. While the leg area is based off the Terran's CMC Power suits for stability, but much more streamlined for smoother and faster movement. The legs area is also outfitted with special gravity accelerators to allow movement in zero-g environments. They are powered by a variant of Khaydarin Crystals. This allows Centurions to handle psionic-based technologies with ease. Part of the Centurion's armament consists of a wrist mounted cannon on its left arm. These cannons are based off of several Protoss/Xel'Naga energy weapons. On the ground or in the air, a energy blast from a Centurion is equal to a strike from a Dark Templar. ANNEX is one of the Centurion's most powerful abilities. By using molecular manipulation technology, Centurions can digitize any mechanical unit/building and reformat it into a mirror image (Transformers G1 Movie: Unicron). By annexing any non-Neorren mechanical unit/building, any pilots (if any) within machine being annexed is ejected. Ejected pilots are usually unarmed civilians, Terran or Protoss, who run away or get abducted by Envoys. Once reformating is complete, the unit altered is empty until an infantry unit, from any race, enters it. Centurions can also perform a more advanced version of the Psionic Storm called the PSI-CLONE. By warping space and focusing all the energy into a single point, Centurions create a miniature Black Hole that draws any nearby unit towards it. Anything caught in the vortex is torn to bits with a force three times as powerful as a Psionic Storm. Even buildings are affected by the awsome power of the Psi-Clone. Centurions also utlize the Terran's transformation technology to switch from one of three modes (Transformers: Triple Changer). Each mode has different abilities. :Terran Siege Tanks are highly effective in ground assults and supression, but none of the three Koprulu races have taken this power to the air. Once upgraded with transforming capablities, Centurions become powerful NEUTRON CANNONS with surface-to-air attacks. A blast form a Centurion in Cannon Mode can take down or criple any air unit that gets in their sights (Transformers G1: Galvatron). The flaws to this mode are similar to Missile Turrents and Siege Tanks in Siege Mode. Because the Centurion only attacks air units, it is defenseless to all enemy ground attacks. :The Centurion's third transformation mode is called EMISSARY. Despite being reformated into warmachines, Centurions do have a exploratory side to them due to the Xel'Naga's programing. By transforming into Emissary Mode, the Centurion becomes small as a Protoss Observer due to molecular compression technology. In this form, Centurions can travel through air, space and hyperspace at unrivalled speeds. Even if Protoss Observers have Gravitic Boosters, they would never reach the speeds of the Centurions. Due to the transformation, the Centurion loses the ability to attack as it transfers all that power into sensors. :The position of the Centurion greatly depends on its last form. If it was just built or in cannon mode, the Centurion stays on the ground. If it was in Emissary mode and changed back, it would remain in the air. Special abilities: *CENTURION: #ANNEX - overrides any enemy mechanical unit/building and turns it into a mirror image. If mechanical unit has a biological component, it is ejected out unarmed #PSI-CLONE - creates a vortex that damages units and buildings with three times the power of a Psionic Storm. Nearby ground and air units are drawn into the vortex *NEUTRON CANNON: #Attack is twice that of a Terran Siege Tank #Can only attack air units #Cannot move *EMISSARY: #Detector #Flys at great speeds #Can not attack #Sight increases #Size becomes small Air Prowler :Because of so many millennia without war the Xel'Naga decommisioned practically all of their starfighters, leaving the Neorrens without any practical air force. Thus the Neorren had to start from scratch using basic blueprints from Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga archives. They needed a unit that could handle to power of the Protoss energy weapons, the stealth abilities of the Terrans, and the suicidal tactics of the Zerg. Most of these qualities are addressed by the new Prowler-series starfighter. :Since the Prowler flies itself, all space where a normal pilot would be is used for more weapons (Battlestar Galactica: Cylon Raider). Each Prowler is approximately the same size as a Protoss Corsair, giving them great speed and high manuverability. Hyperdrives, more advanced than the Protoss, are used to jump from system to system without the need of larger capital ships. Twin repulsar cannons are equiped to each wing of a Prowler (Star Trek DS9: Defiant-class) to handle air and/or space dog fights. The concentrated plasma energy from these blasters is enough to tear apart small to medium spacecrafts in seconds, making dog fights with multiple starfighters short and sweet. This is but the tip of the Prowler's air superiority features. Seeing the effectiveness of stealth by Terran Wraiths, Prowlers utilize cloaking technology based off Protoss Observers to sneek through enemy lines to test for defenses. Thus, Prowlers are used in both scouting and aerospace support roles. :Using the same technology as the Terran Wyrm fighters and improving the designs, Prowlers transform for new possibilities (Star Wars III: Vulture droid starfighter). Transforming into a flying mech similar to a Protoss with wings, Prowlers become more powerful in attacking enemy units with some loss in speed. To take on larger vessels, Prowlers launch plasma discs from modified Corsair parts (Beast Wars: Depth Charge). Plasma discs can also be used in long range bombardment of large ground units and structures (Star Wars: TIE bomber). Despite to power of these discs, they are too slow to attack smaller, more agile flyers and infantry units. Luckily, Prowlers retain their Plasma Repulsars for small to medium sized units, but can now attack both ground and air units thanks to their greater mobility (Transformers G1: Seeker). Another set back is that power from the cloak is used to charge the disk launcher. All these combined make the Prowler one of the most versitile starfighters ever created. Special abilities: *Fighter Mode: #Size: medium #Permenantly Cloaked #Only attacks air units *Prowler Mode: #Size: large #Loses cloak #Attacks both air and ground units #Larger units are attacked with powerful plasma discs Invader :Every machine has an origin. Like apes and Terrans, phonegraphs and MP3 players, every Neorren-series is an evolution of older less advanced machines. The Cog-series super seeded the Xel'Naga's 4VX-series construction droids. Now after several upgrades to make they battle ready, the 4VXs have be rebuilt into the formadible Invader-series destroyer. :Resembling metal crab and squid (The Matrix: Sentinels) hybrids, Invaders are sometimes mistaken as a new strain of Zerg; a mistake many often pay for. Invaders are armed with two Xelridium-tipped claws, once used in mining and maintenance, to tear into enemy hulls(Protoss/Terran)/hides(Zerg) like butter. Invaders travel through air and space via three tentacle like appendages behind them (Star Wars I: Gungan Bongo). While incapable of entering hyperspace, Invaders work in packs of 10 to 12 as part of convoys. About the size of Zerg Scourge, Invaders act as primary infantry units in the air. Invaders are constructed with few resources because of their smaller size. This buys time for the Neorrens to construct the more expensive Prowler-series Starfighters. As part of their attack, Invaders wrap themselves around their enemies with their tentacles making it difficult to get them off. The only way to remove them is by shooting them off (Star Wars III: Buzz Droids). Thus, enemy units risk destroying their own units every time they attack. :During their use in maintenance, Invaders created a type of field similar to the Protoss Arbiter's Stasis Field for towing ships to safety. By working in groups of two or more, Invaders weave an energy net that effectively QUARANTINES multiple enemy air forces (Star Trek: Tholian web). The field acts similar to Plasma Shields, because it takes full damage from enemy attacks or a hit from an EMP before being destroyed. Depending on the number of Invaders weaving, the net can be 200 to 500 Shield Points strong. Special abilities: *QUARANTINE - 2-to-5 invaders create an energy net that immobilizes enemy air units. Strenght depends on number of Invaders weaving: 2 = 200 SPs, 3 = 300 SPs, 4 = 400 SPs, and 5 = 500 SPs *Cheap to build, two produced at a time *When wrapped around an enemy unit, all attacks on Invader(s) are shared with the unit they are attached to Envoy :Once used by the Xel'Naga for exploration, these vessels were refit for transport. Envoys are equiped with a permenant cloaking system the Xel'Naga used to keep out of sight until a race was ready for first contact. These vessels were radar and psionically shielded to prevent any detection before a race was deemed worthy. The Envoy-class shuttle is similar in appearance to saucers. In some older models the cloak failed and some younger races catch breif gimpses of an Envoy. Luckily, the protocol of exploring primative worlds made it so only isolated regions were to be observed. :Now these vessels have become fully automated and an integral part in Neorren transportation. Due to overhauling the vessel's design for combat, the cloaking systems were rendered vunerable to detectors. This is because most power is transfered to the newly installed Gravity-Beam (Star Trek: Tractor Beam; Halo: Gravity Lift). These devices were once used to sample organisms for experimentation. Now, Neorren ground forces can be instantly transported on and off the field. Even enemy troops and critters can be transported into special holding cells within an Envoy. The downside to abducting enemy units is that they have to be put into holding cells for storage. The process is fully automated and the capture unit is eventually contained, but it cannot prevent the abductees from struggling. The Envoy is damaged (5 HPs) by captured units every time they beam up enemy units. Special abilities: *Permenantly cloaked *Beam up anything. Allies, enemies, and even critters. If enemy units are in, they can damage the vessel by 5 HPs Monitor :As strong as the Neorrens are in battle, simulations have proven time and again that a drawn out space battle without support will end in defeat. Even if they added armor after armor, shield over shield, their units were not invincible. The Neorrens needed a way to remove harmful effects from enemy spellcasters such as the ever evolving Zerg Queen or the psionically powerful High Templar of the Protoss. So the Neorrens reforged ancient Xel'Naga science vessels, not to be confused with the Terran craft, into the Monitor-class explorer. :Constructed of Xel'Naga technology, Monitors hold psionic potential that even the Protoss barely understand. Monitors are given sensors based on the same technology as the Heralds. With it, Monitors can detect cloaked and burrowed units. By manipulating cosmic energy through their crystal cores, Monitors can give allied units a boost in energy. Units affected are OVERCHARGED with 200+ extra energy. The downside to this is that the physical bodies of the affected units have difficulty handling the extra power to the point where it damages some parts (Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki). If the unit uses energy, its loses 10 HPs. If its a normal unit, its HPs are cut in half. :Even with the technology of the Xel'Naga, Monitors have no physical attack so they can be taken out by the weakest of air units. To fix this flaw, Monitors can build WAR BEACONs based off Psi-emitter and Psi-Disrupter blueprints. Yes, the technology of the Psi-Disrupter was not lost in the first Koprulu war. Seeing its effectiveness on the Zerg in both simulation and field test by the UED, Psi-Disruptor technology something the Neorrens could not pass up. By combining the Psi-emitter and Psi-Disrupter, War Beacons take control of the Zerg hive mind. Using subliminal messages, the Neorrens can take over small Zerg Hives without alerting the main one on Char. After a set amount of time, hundreds of unaligned Zerg come rampaging to the Beacon destroying anything around it. Once everything is destroyed, the Zerg become docile. :Sometimes bigger is not better, one of the biggest drawbacks of the Neorren Titan is its size. Despite its power, it can not be transported by an Envoy-class transport. Even a large army must wait for transport vessels to come back and forth for pick up. This can be very time consuming. Time that could mean victory or defeat. Seeing the effectiveness of the Arbitor's Recall ability, the Neorrens merged Xel'Naga Warp Gate technology with the Terran's transformation technology into the Monitors. This gives Monitors the appearance of a gateway flat on its back with thrusters on its platform (Star Wars: Lucrehulk-class battleship) when in flight. When transforming into a Hypergate, the Monitor lands on its back (Star Wars: Firespray-class starship), before activating its wormhole. Each wormhole links to another Monitor in Hypergate Mode, allowing units the size of Battlecruisers instantaneous travel from land to land, planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy. Despite these properties, their are problems with this mode. The transformation to a portal prevents the Monitor from using any of its other abilities. It also makes the Monitor invulnerable to most attacks, but not to weapons such as Nukes or Plagues. The worst part of Gate Mode is that it is a two way street. Enemy units can enter the wormhole and make a Beeline for the Neorren's base. So it is a good idea to have multiple guards to watch over the Monitor. Special abilities: *Detector unit *OVERCHARGE - gives other spellcasters, not itself, 200+ non-rechargible energy. Unit affected loses 10 HPs (if uses energy) or half its HPs (if normal) *WAR BEACON - creates a beacon to attact swarms of unaligned Zerg to destroy anything around it. *HYPERGATE/MONITOR - transforms into a two-way portal linked to another HyperGate that transports units large and small en masse. Invulnerable to normal attacks, but highly vulnerable to special abilities (takes double damage) Zenith :When the Zerg destroyed the Xel'Naga World ships, all remanents of their fleet went with it. Prowler-class starfighters were great for nearly anything that comes their way, but in the long run they could not handle prolonged engagements with fleets of larger vessels. The Neorren were desperately in need of a vessel to match the strength of each Koprulu capital ship, so the Zenith-class battleship was made. Zeniths serve the Neorrens in warship, intergalactic exploration vessel, and command center all rolled into one. :Slightly smaller than a Terran Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, Zeniths look like U-shaped flying boxes (DCAU: Darkside's ship) with heavy armor plating (Star Trek: Borg Tactical Cube). The parts not covered by armor plating is often filled with Khaydarin Crystal Coils (Transformers: Nemesis) that provide power. For defense, Zenith's utilize Plasma Shields more powerful than a Protoss Carrier. For offense, Zeniths have 8 powerful Plasma cannons. Each plasma cannon has three barrels (TMNT 2003: Triceraton technology) that fire in similar fashion to a gattling gun. Thanks to laser targeting, Zeniths can blast multiple enemies at once with pinpoint accuracy. Plasma bolts fired from these weapons can melt through 3 meters solid Neosteel in 1/2 a second. :Modifying Xel'Naga Crystal formation technology, Zeniths form powerful CLUSTER BOMBs that stimulates the growth of radioactive crytals with anything it comes in contact with (C&C: Tiberium). Zeniths bombard the surface (Halo: Glassing) of whatever is under it with these spheres, creating multiple clusters of green mineral nodes. Once the sphere hits the ground, its impact causes a shockwave that temporarily stuns any nearby units (Star Wars Clone Wars Cartoon: Seismic tank). The nearest units and building to the blast are encased in the crystal nodes, while being disabled in the process. These Nodes can not be destroyed by conventional attacks. Only mining units or abilities that deal 30+ damage can destory the nodes. Each node ranges from 500 to 1500 Minerals. Any Minerals mined yields nothing usable by anyone due to the instability of the crystal's structure. Special abilities: *CLUSTER BOMB - creates Green Mineral Nodes (500-1500 "yield") under the Zenith. Impact from the bomb creates a shockwave that stuns nearby units. Units and buildings encased in crystal are disabled. Only workers or abilities with 30+ damage can destory the nodes *Can attack up to 8 enemy units at once. Or focus heavy firepower on a single unit Miscellaneous *Operator *Centurion Prime *Centurion Reject *Aegis Category: Xel'Naga Relics